


The Wings Of An Angel

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, Guardian Angel AU, Guarding the team, Protectiveness, Surprises, for my tumblr Guardian Angel AU, set before issue 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au in which Cassie was the Young Avenger's Guardian Angel before her untimely death.<br/>A few years passed and the Young Avengers remained safe in their normal, mundane, ordinary lives. But then it wasn't so safe and now it's time for another to take up the responsibility of Guardian to keep them safe and fight along side them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wings Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr I have a Guardian Angel AU idea which is originally based off the panel in the Runaways/YA Civil War tie in where Victor (I think it's Victor) calls Casie his Guardian Angel and things just kinda snowballed from there.... 
> 
> oops.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

_“Are you prepared?”  
_

_“You know I’m perfectly capable of this.”  
_

_“That’s not what I asked. You’re not nervous, are you?”  
_

_“Of course not.”  
_

_“Well remember, your preceder strayed from her path.”  
_

_“But she found it again and managed to fulfil her duties.”  
_

_“Which led to her death. And worse, another’s death merely moments after.”  
_

_“I promise you I will not meet the same fate.”  
_

_“All that matters is your role as the Guardian. And you have a difficult time ahead.”  
_

_“Something tells me I will be able to handle it.”  
_

_“I believe it is almost time to take your part.”  
_

_“Then I shall be on my way..._ chica _.”_

 

 

“Who _are_ you?” Kate’s voice was angry and intrigued and betrayed at the same time. America could _feel_ the collective emotions very clearly but she couldn’t falter. Not now. 

“You’re ticket to the multiverse, princess.” She quipped, a small smirk on her face. She was playing her role expertly. 

America jumped through the dimension-star, half expecting everyone else to stay behind, but her team wasn’t like that. They followed her into the unknown, knowing they only had _her_ word. That was how much trust was woven into the group. 

The figure in stolen skin was waiting for them, blankly watching their movements. 

“At last.” It hissed, sounding glad. “Tic-toc. Tic-toc.” It jumped into the swirling gateway behind it and dissipated from view. 

“For the record, this is absolutely the kind of thing I’ve been trying to avoid.” David stated. A tense silence threatened to strangle them and America could feel six sets of eyes burning into her back. 

“So you aren’t going to say anything?” Kate didn’t so much as _break_ the silence as made it more strained. 

“It isn’t safe here. We need to move.” America stated, briefly glancing over her shoulder but not meeting anyone’s eye. 

“Hang on!” Kate demanded, stepping forward and catching America’s shoulder. Everyone knew America could break Kate’s arm in under a heartbeat if it was anyone else performing that action. She didn’t break any bones, but America did spin around and caught Kate’s wrist, holding it securely in her grasp. 

“Katherine, listen to me, all of you.” America demanded, looking at all the others. “It’s not safe to stay here. I need to take you somewhere safe and then I will explain everything. Until then, you need to trust me.” She ordered. 

“Okay. We trust you.” Teddy spoke up, slightly surprising everyone (himself included). 

 

 

“Okay, we’re not in immediate danger anymore.” Kate started, landing on the grassy terrain gracefully. 

“I believe you owe us answers, Chavez.” Loki piped up, looking slightly smug that he wasn’t on the receiving end of the scepticism and dirty looks. America glared at him, silently putting him back in his place. 

“Loki’s right. You need to explain.” Billy agreed. America huffed mainly out of annoyance and stared at the ground. Slowly, she took her jacket and held it in her fist. 

She could feel the wings on her back unfurling. After weeks of not being able to stretch them out and having to keep them so close to her body just so her clothes could cover them, it felt liberating to _finally_ be able to extend them. 

She saw her shadow and noted the extra, dark flares protruding from her shadow’s shoulder. 

Eventually, America forced herself to look up. Her teammates were staring at her with mixed emotions. 

Surprise. Confusion. Acute anger. 

Even David (who barely knew her) looked shocked. 

“When were you going to tell us?” Billy asked, lessening the tension. 

“Never mind that! Why didn’t you tell us in the first place?” Kate demanded. 

“Because it wasn’t part of my role, _chica_.” America snapped. 

“Your role?” Teddy repeated. 

“My role as Guardian.”

“Is that why you refused to help Loki when he asked you to kill Billy?” Teddy continued. 

“In part.” 

“So, what? You’re our Guardian Angel or something?” Kate jeered, only for her expression to fall when America didn’t answer. “You’re our Guardian Angel?”

“The current one watching over the Young Avengers team.” America admitted. 

“So we had one before on the team?” Billy asked. 

“Oh... It was Cassie, wasn’t it?” Kate breathed, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“How did you come to that conclusion, Kate?” Noh-Varr chipped in, the most readily accepting of this news. I guess when you’ve had a life like his; it takes a fair amount to sway him. 

“Well it wasn’t me, Billy or Teddy. It can’t have been Tommy or Eli because they’d be here instead of America and the only people we’ve lost are Nate who’s somewhere in the time stream, the Vision who wasn’t flesh and Cassie. And Cassie was the one who got all of us together. She found me and led us to you and it was her idea to keep doing this after what happened with Kang. It was Cassie and now it’s America.” Kate explained, torn between being proud she figured it out and being sad at the memories flashing in front of her eyes. 

“That does seem to make sense.” Loki admitted. 

“So, Cassie was an Angel that guarded you but she died and then Miss America was assigned to protect you guys.” David recapped. 

“I’m still surprised you managed to hide the wings from us.” Teddy admitted. America breathed a small sigh of relief.

“Okay, now that’s over, we should really be looking for the Patriot dude and your brother, Billy.” America said, folding her wings back up to her body and swung her jacket back over them.

“I guess you should lead the way then.” Kate agreed uncertainly.

“Will do, princess.”


End file.
